drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Flugfähigkeit
thumb|Typischer westlicher Drache, mit vier Beinen und zwei FlügelnEin Hauptmerkmal der Drachen ist meist ihre Flugfähigkeit. In vielen Fällen wird sie als Unterscheidungsmerkmal zu gewöhnlichen, flugunfähigen Schlangen verwendet. Jedoch erscheint die Flugfähigkeit vor allem im Zusammenhang mit westlichen Drachen eher unrealistisch. Im Streit um die Flugfähigkeit fallen vor allem zwei Argumente, die gegen flugfähige Drachen sprechen: *Es ist nicht möglich, dass ein Wirbeltier zwei Flügel und vier Beine, also sechs Gliedmaßen, besitzt. *Es ist nicht möglich, dass ein so großes Tier fliegen kann. Im Folgenden soll auf beide Probleme und die Flugfähigkeit der Drachen im Allgemeinen näher eingegangen werden. Anzahl der Gliedmaßen [[Datei:Fishapod_evolution.jpg|thumb|Evolution der Landwirbeltiere. Von unten nach oben: Eusthenopteron, Panderichthys, Tiktaalik, Acanthostega, Ichthyostega, Pederpes]]Landwirbeltiere (Tetrapoda) haben grundsätzlich vier Gliedmaßen. Diese haben sich im Zuge des Landgangs der ersten Landwirbeltiere aus den Flossen der früheren Fleischflosser entwickelt (siehe Bild). Manche Wirbeltiere, z.B. Schlangen, haben diese Gliedmaßen nachträglich verloren, doch es ist keine Art der Landwirbeltiere bekannt, die mehr als vier Gliedmaßen besitztDragonlore Issue 22. Polymelie Dennoch kann ein Landwirbeltier mehr als vier Gliedmaßen besitzen. Dies nennt man Polymelie, und es wird als Fehlbildung angesehen. So sind z.B. Hühnerküken bekannt, die mit zusätzlichen Beinen oder Flügeln geboren werden. Diese zusätzlichen Gliedmaßen sind meist nicht voll ausgebildet und somit nutzlos.Wikipedia: Polymelie Sollte nun aber ein von Polymelie betroffenes Tier zusätzliche Gliedmaßen erhalten, welche funktionsfähig sind, kann es daraus eventuell einen evolutionären Vorteil erhalten, der ihm hilft, sich zu vermehren und die Gene, die für die Polymelie verantwortlich sind, an seine Nachkommen weiterzugeben. Ein solches Tier, das eventuell zwei zusätzliche Arme hat, könnte der Vorfahre der Drachen sein. Aus einem Paar Armen hätten sich dann die Flügel entwickelt. Allerdings ist diese Erklärung unwahrscheinlich, da es sich bei den meisten Fällen von Polymelie um eine Form siamesischer Zwillinge handelt, die man nennt. Hierbei hat ein Zwilling den anderen absorbiert, wobei in manchen Fällen dessen Gliedmaßen oder andere Körperteile am überlebenden Zwilling erhalten bleiben. Dies ist aber kein genetisches Merkmal und würde somit auch vererbt werden. Flügel aus Knochenstäben thumb|[[Coelurosauravus besaß Knochenstäbe, die eine Haut zum Gleiten spannten]]Natürlich wäre es auch möglich, dass die Flügel der Drachen keine echten Gliedmaßen sind. So gab im Laufe der Erdgeschichte viele Reptilien, die Pseudoflügel aus verlängerten Rippen oder zusätzlichen Knochenstäben besaßen, mit denen sie zwar nicht fliegen, aber sehr gut gleiten konnten. Diese Tiere waren alle nicht näher miteinander verwandt, und mit dem Flugdrachen Draco gibt es noch heute eine Gattung, die auf diese Art und Weise gleitet. thumb|Die Flügel mancher mittelalterlicher Drachendarstellungen (hier der [[Drache von Rhodos) lassen die Vermutung aufkommen, dass die Flügel keine echten Gliedmaßen sind]]Nun wäre es eventuell möglich, dass sich Muskeln entwickeln, die diese Knochenstäbe zusätzlich unterstützen und eine aktive Bewegung möglich machen. Wenn das Tier mit den Knochenstäben nun aktiv flattern kann, wäre eine echte Flugfähigkeit denkbar. Interessanterweise passt dies mit der häufigen Vorstellung zusammen, dass der Bauch des Drachen dessen verwundbare Stelle darstellt. Wenn die Flügel der Drachen aus Rippen bestehen, besitzt der Drache natürlich keinen Brustkorb mehr, der den empfindlichen inneren Organen Schutz bieten könnte.Drachen-Kompendium: Drachenbauch Echte Hexapoden thumb|Dieser Stammbaum sieht Drachen als hexapode Nachkommen von sechsflossigen FischenEs gibt auch Ansätze, nach denen Drachen echte Hexapoden (Sechsbeinige Tiere) sind, die von sechsflossigen Fischen abstammen und somit sechs Gliedmaßen hätten. Damit wären sie nur entfernt mit den Landwirbeltieren (Tetrapoda) verwandt. Der Biologe Robert M. May geht sogar so weit, die Drachen zusammen mit anderen hexapoden Fabelwesen wie Greifen, Pegasi, Kentauren und Engeln als Schwesterklade zu den Landwirbeltieren aufzustellen, während er Wyvern und Cockatrices zu den Landwirbeltieren stelltDragons Nest: Robert M. May - the ecology of dragons. Diese Erklärung ist jedoch sehr unwahrscheinlich, da kein einziges wirklich hexapodes Wirbeltier und auch kein sechsflossiger Fleischflosser bekannt ist. Dies liegt daran, dass die Entstehung paariger Flossen schon sehr lange zurückliegt und nur Fische mit zwei Flossenpaaren seitdem überlebt habenBiology letters: Unusual anal fin in a Devonian jawless vertebrate reveals complex origins of paired appendages. Sehr selten wurden Drachen auch als Arthropoden, vor allem Insekten, interpretiert. Dies ist jedoch schon aufgrund ihrer Größe sehr unwahrscheinlich, da unsere Atmosphäre zu sauerstoffarm ist, als dass sich derart große Arthropoden entwickeln könnten. Ausserdem werden Drachen fast immer eindeutig als Wirbeltiere dargestellt. Insektendrachen kommen in der Mythologie nicht vor, am nächsten käme der Pyrallis, ein Insekt, das dem Salamander ähnelt und in der Fantasy oft als Drachen-Insekt dargestellt wirdDr. Karl Shuker (2006), Drachen: Mythologie - Symbolik - Geschichte, Köln Taschen Verlag, ISBN 3-8228-5149-3. Andere Insektendrachen in der Fantasy spielen oftmals auf das englische Wort Dragonfly ''für Libelle an. Interessanterweise besitzen Insekten zwar sechs Gliedmaßen (wie westliche Drachen), jedoch sind die Flügel, anders als bei Wirbeltieren, keine modifizierten Gliedmaßen, so dass ein geflügeltes Insekt noch immer sechs Beine hat (im Gegensatz zu den vier Beinen westlicher Drachen). Eine ausführliche Argumentation für die Insekten-Theorie findet sich jedoch in Sviatoslav Loginovs ''On Classification of European DragonsSviatoslav Loginov: On Classification of European Dragons. In manchen Werken werden Drachen entsprechend auch als Außerirdische dargestellt, auf deren Planeten wirbeltierartige Wesen mit sechs Gliedmaßen völlig normal sind. Ein Beispiel hierfür wäre der Draco Berengarius aus Star Trek. Wyvern [[Datei:Yi_qi_by_ewilloughby.jpg|thumb|Der Dinosaurier Yi qi]]Hauptartikel: Wyvern Alle bisherigen Lösungen (mit Ausnahme der Insekten) haben ein gemeinsames Problem: Damit ein Tier fliegen kann, benötigt es kräftige Brustmuskeln, an denen die Muskeln der Flügel ansetzen. Wenn es jedoch zusätzlich zu den Flügeln noch ein weiteres Paar Vordergliedmaßen besitzt, ist nicht wirklich genug Platz für große Flugmuskeln. Einige Fantasy-Künstler haben möglichst plausible Varianten des Körperbaus eines Drachen mit vier Beinen und einem Paar Flügel entwickelt, allen voran Todd Lockwood, doch bei all diesen Ansätzen handelt es sich um Kompromisse aus Realismus und einem ansprechenden AussehenMuddy Colors: Dragon Design in the natural World. In der Mythologie und Fantasy gibt es jedoch auch so genannte Wyvern, also Drachen, die nur zwei Beine und zwei Flügel besitzen. Die Evolution solcher Tiere ist ohne Weiteres denkbar, sämtliche fliegenden Wirbeltiere (Pterosaurier, Vögel, Fledermäuse) folgen diesem Bauplan, und ein gleitfähiger Dinosaurier, Yi qi, erinnert stark an einen Wyvern. Möglicherweise sind alle Drachen Wyvern, und es gibt keine Drachen mit sechs Gliedmaßen. Größe und Gewicht [[Datei:Pterosaur_scale2.jpg|thumb|''Arambourgiania'' und Hatzegopteryx im direkten Größenvergleich zu einer Giraffe und einem Menschen]]Die Größe, mit der Drachen meist beschrieben werden, würde eine Flugfähigkeit theoretisch allein aufgrund des Gewichtes ausschließen. Die größten flugfähigen Tiere, die jemals entdeckt wurden, sind große Azhdarchiden wie Quetzalcoatlus northropi, Hatzegopteryx thambema und Arambourgiania philadelphiae, die Flügelspannweiten von bis zu 12m besessen haben könnten. Da bei diesen jedoch die Flügel den größten Teil des Körpers ausmachen, erreichten sie vermutlich nur ein Gewicht von 100 - 200 kg. Drachen hingegen werden meist wesentlich massiger und sogar noch größer dargestellt und wären darum vermutlich wesentlich schwerer. Folgende Faktoren könnten eine Flugfähigkeit dennoch ermöglichen: Hohle Knochen thumb|Querschnitt durch einen Vogelknochen, die Luftkammern sind sehr gut erkennbarEs ist ziemlich sicher, dass flugfähige Drachen hohle Knochen oder solche mit einer gasgefüllten Wabenstruktur besitzen. Dieses Merkmal besitzen auch Pterosaurier, Vögel und Fledermäuse, da es selbst bei kleinen Tieren notwendig ist, um den Körper leicht genug zu machen, um zu fliegen. Vierbeiniger Start Ein Faktor, der die Größe flugfähiger Tiere beschränkt, ist der Start vom Boden. Vögel stoßen sich mit ihren kräftigen Hinterbeinen vom Boden ab, während sie gleichzeitig mit den Flügeln flattern. thumb|right|335 pxPterosaurier hingegen verwenden alle vier Gliedmaßen, um sich vom Boden abzustoßen. Erst in der Luft fangen sie zu flattern an. Dadurch können sie sich mit wesentlich mehr Kraft abstoßen. Außerdem können sie primär die ohnehin sehr kräftigen Flügel benutzen und benötigen weniger Muskelmasse in den Hinterbeinen als Vögel. Dies ist eine der Anpassungen, die es großen Pterosauriern wie den bereits erwähnten Azhdarchiden ermöglichte, viel größer zu werden als jeder VogelBBC: How evolution could give rise to real-life dragonsDer Standard: Warum die Giganten des kreidezeitlichen Himmels nicht noch größer wurden. Auch für Pseudowyvern wäre diese Art des Abflugs möglich. Westliche Drachen könnten sogar mit allen vier Beinen abfliegen, ohne die Flügel dazu zu verwenden, und so eine Kombination der Techniken von Vögeln und Pterosauriern verwenden. Jedoch würde dies noch mehr Muskelmasse erfordern als bei Vögeln, weshalb es vermutlich kaum Mehrwert bringen würde. Bodeneffekt Anders als bei Vögeln kann bei Drachen der Bodeneffekt https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bodeneffekt nicht vernachlässigt werden. Der Bodeneffekt liefert zusätzliche Auftrieb, solange der Drache relativ zu seiner Flügelgröße tief fliegt. Flugblase Eine verbreitete Theorie in der Dracologie ist die Flugblase. Dies ist ein zusätzliches Organ, das nur Drachen besitzen, und das einer zweiten Lunge gleicht. In dieser Blase sammeln sich Verdauungsgase des Drachen, die ihm im Flug zusätzlichen Auftrieb verleihen. Die meisten Theorien beinhalten auch, dass der Ausstoß dieser Gase den Drachen zum Feuerspeien befähigt. Diese Flugblase wird erstmals in der Dokumentation Dragon's World beschrieben.Dragon's World (2004) in der IMDB Ein vergleichbares Organ besitzen Fische, um im Wasser Auftrieb zu erhalten. Aus der Schwimmblase hat sich die Lunge der Wirbeltiere entwickelt. Der erste, der eine vergleichbare Theorie aufstellte, war Peter Dickinson in seinem Buch Das große Buch der Drachen, der jedoch noch einen Schritt weiter ging. Laut ihm besitzen Drachen keine Rippen (diese haben sich zu Flügeln entwickelt) und der Körper wird vollständig durch den Gasdruck im Inneren des Drachen gestützt. Dies ist jedoch eher unwahrscheinlich, da der Drache dadurch nur noch eine Art lebender Gasballon wäre. Laut Dickinson ist eine derart extreme Anpassung notwendig, damit der Drache so leicht wie Luft oder leichter wird und so trotz (oder gerade wegen) seiner gigantischen Ausmaße fliegen kann. Basierend auf einer Beschreibung aus Jordanus Catalanis Mirabilia descripta vermutet Dickinson außerdem, dass Drachen ihre Flügel wie Käfer am Körper so einklappen können, dass man sie nicht mehr als solche erkenntPeter Dickinson (1981), The Flight of the Dragon, HarperCollins, ISBN 978-0060110741. Auch Joschua Knüppe vertritt eine ähnliche Theorie, nach der ganz einfach die Lungen der Drachen (Draconiformes) stark vergrößert sind, um Gewicht zu sparen. Damit einher geht eine Reduktion des Verdauungsapparates, welche nur möglich ist, da die Drachen ihre Nahrung mithilfe von so genanntem Dracotoxin auflösenHyrotrioskjan: Dracotoxine - the real dragon fire. [[Datei:Anhanguera.jpg|thumb|Die Anatomie des Pterosauriers Anhanguera. Hier sind die luftgefüllten Hohlräume im Körper gut zu sehen.]]Es gibt Theorien, nach denen Pterosaurier, zumindest die sehr großen Azhdarchiden und Ornitocheiriden, ein System aus luftgefüllten Hohlräumen in ihren Flügeln hatten. Es gibt ein Fossil, dessen sehr gut erhaltene Flughaut eine schwammige Struktur aufweist, was diese Theorie unterstützt. Ein ähnliches System könnte auch Drachen zum Fliegen befähigenScienceblogs: Pterosaurs breathed in bird-like fashion and had inflatable air sacs in their wings. Des weiteren argumentiert der Paläontologe Henry Gee, dass viele große Archosaurier, wie z.B. Krokodile und vermutlich auch Sauropoden, in ihrem ganzen Körper ein System von Luftsäcken haben, das u.a. zur Kühlung der inneren Organe dient. Bei Sauropoden diente dieses System vermutlich auch, ähnlich wie bei Vögeln und Pterosauriern, dazu, den Körper leichter zu machen, was es ihnen ermöglichte, gigantische Größen zu erreichenDiscover-Magazine: How to explain your Dragon. Eine besonders komplexe Variante davon besaß der Sauropode KatepensaurusScientific American: Secret Air Sacs Made This Dinosaur Extra Light (englisch). Auch Drachen könnten laut Gee ein solches Luftsack-System besitzen, was noch effektiver wäre als eine einzelne Flugblase. Gee erwähnt auch, dass die Schuppen der Drachen möglicherweise durch ihre Form den Luftwiderstand reduzierenDiscover-Magazine: How to explain your Dragon. Möglicherweise ist dieses Luftsack-System auch ein gemeinsames Merkmal aller Archosaurier oder zumindest Dinosaurier, zu welchen die Drachen möglicherweise gehören könntenHeise.de: Luftige Dinosaurier. Kleine Drachen thumb|Drachen in alten Darstellungen sind oft eher kleinEine andere Theorie besagt, dass Drachen gar nicht so groß sind. Drachen in mittelalterlichen und barocken Darstellungen sind meist eher klein, ihre Gefährlichkeit lag eher in ihrem GiftDragonlore Issue 22. Möglicherweise stammen die Beschreibungen riesiger Drachen schlicht aus Übertreibungen.Boogleech: Creepy Classic Dragons (englisch) Dazu würde auch die kryptozoologische Theorie passen, dass Drachensichtungen auf große Vögel zurückgehen. Diese Vögel wären sicher ebenfalls nicht so groß, wie Drachen heute meist dargestellt werden. Thermik Der Wissenschaftler Leonardo Da Napilut (dessen Existenz keineswegs als gesichert gilt) hat die Theorie aufgestellt, dass Drachen mithilfe ihres Feueratems selbst Thermik erzeugen können, die ihnen beim Auftrieb hilft.Amaranon Magazin, Ausgabe #3, Artikel: "Drachen und ihre Flugfähigkeit - Eine wissenschaftliche Annäherung" Eine ähnliche Theorie wurde von Hugo de Folieto aufgestellt, jedoch glaubte dieser, dass das Gift des Drachen die Luft in Bewegung bringt, wodurch der Drache angehoben wird. Diese Theorie war vermutlich im Mittelalter weit verbreitet, da auch Bartholomaeus Anglicus sie erwähnt.Medieval Bestiary: Dragon Der Schwanz thumb|Viele Drachen (hier der [[Vogelwyvern Gypceros aus Monster Hunter) besitzen einen langen, flexiblen Schwanz.]]Um die Flugfähigkeit zu gewährleisten, sind auch an der Anatomie des Schwanzes Anpassungen notwendig. Drachen werden häufig als schlangenartige Tiere beschrieben, und manche Arten (z.B. die Drachen Indiens oder der Peluda, erstere sollen flugfähig sein) sollen mit ihrem Schwanz sogar in der Lage sein, Ihre Beute zu greifen oder zu würgen. Im Gegensatz dazu fällt auf, dass die heutigen flugfähigen Tiere, die Vögel und die Fledermäuse, sehr kurze Schwänze besitzen. Im Fall der Vögel bilden die Schwanzfedern eine Art Fächer, der zum Steuern in der Luft verwendet wird, bei den Fledermäusen übernehmen die mit Flughäuten versehenen Hinterbeine diese Aufgabe. Bei den ausgestorbenen pterodactyloiden Pterosauriern waren ebenfalls die Hinterbeine für die Steuerung zuständig, wenn auch die Haut hier anders verteilt war als bei den Fledermäusen. Dies liegt daran, dass ein Schwanz im Flug einen hohen Luftwiederstand erzeugt. Vor allem die langen Schwänze vieler Drachen sind dadurch eher unwahrscheinlichTREY the Explainer: Cryptid Profile - The Ropen or "The Living Pterosaur". [[Datei:Urvogel.jpg|thumb|Der frühe Vogel Archeopteryx besaß, wie viele seiner Verwandten, einen langen, steifen Schwanz.]]Jedoch gab es auch flugfähige Tiere, die, wie die Drachen, lange Schwänze besaßen. Dies waren einerseits die 'rhamphorhynchoiden' Pterosaurier (zu denen all jene "primitiven" Arten zählen, die keine Pterodactyloiden waren), andererseits aber auch viele frühe Arten der Paraves, auch einige Vögel. All diesen Tieren war gemein, dass ihren Schwänzen durch kleine Knochenstäbchen eine Steifheit verliehen wird, die für die Stabilität des Fluges notwendig ist und den Luftwiederstand reduzieren. Sie sorgen dafür, dass der Schwanz sich nur noch lateral (seitlich), nicht aber dorsoventral (nach oben und unten) bewegen kann.Pterosaur.net Blog: Dragon Tails: What Pterosaurs Teach Us about Velociraptor by Dave Hone thumb|Ohne das Steuerruder am Schwanz ist der [[Nachtschatten aus Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht nicht flugfähig.]]Natürlich benötigen auch Tiere mit langen Schwänzen ein Steuerruder am Schwanz. Im Fall der Rhamphorhynchoiden bestand dieses meist aus Knochen, während es bei vielen frühen Vögeln, ebenso wie bei den modernen, schwanzlosen Vögeln, aus Federn bestand. In der Fantasy sieht man häufig Drachen, welche eine Knochenstruktur, ähnlich der der Rhamphorhynchoiden, oder ein flossenartiges Hautsegel an der Schwanzspitze tragen. Diese können die Rolle des Steuerruders auch übernehmen, sofern sie groß genug dazu sind. Die Steifheit des Schwanzes ist für die Flugfähigkeit jedoch unerlässtlich, weshalb es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass flugfähige Drachen ihren Schwanz wirklich wie Schlangen zum Würgen ihrer Beute nutzen können. Allgemein dürfte der Schwanz eines Flugfähigen Tieres als Waffe nicht viel taugen. Vertreter der Drachenvogel-Theorie glauben, dass der Mythos des schlangenartigen Schwanzes von den langen, im Wind wehenden Schwanzfedern einiger Fasanenarten kommt.Frontiers of Zoology: Gwiber Wyvern by Tim Morris Dabei ist auch noch zu erwähnen, dass alle flugfähigen Tiere mit langem Schwanz eher kleine Tiere sind, da einem großen Tier der oben erwähnte Luftwiederstand zu sehr im Weg wäre, um noch fliegen zu könnenTREY the Explainer: Cryptid Profile - The Ropen or "The Living Pterosaur". Einen Kommentar zur schlangenartigen Körperform machte auch der britische Biologe Peter John Hogarth. Er ist überzeugt, dass sich Drachen erst in den letzten 5000 Jahren aus schlangenartigen Vorfahren entwickelt haben, wobei sich der Körper, wie bei allen flugfähigen Tieren im Vergleich zu ihren Vorfahren, verkürzt hat und kompakter wurde. Dies spiegelt sich in den Drachendarstellungen wieder, die im alten Sumer und Griechenland noch schlangenartig und flügellos, später geflügelt und echsenartig und seit dem Mittelalter teilweise sogar vogelartig waren.Peter J. Hogarth: Ecological aspects of dragons Obwohl Hogarth von einem mythologischen Standpunkt ausgehend einen sehr kurzen Zeitraum einschätzt, könnte eine solche Erklärung auch bei einer rein biologischen Betrachtung der Evolution des Drachen Sinn geben. In diesem Fall hätte sich natürlich auch aus dem möglicherweise schlangenartigen Schwanz früher Drachen ein steiferer Schwanz entwickelt, der die Flugfähigkeit gewährleistet. Flugunfähige Arten mit schlangenartigem Schwanz könnten ebenfalls lange genug überlebt haben, um in die Aufzeichnungen früher Kulturen einzugehen. Flugunfähige Drachen [[Datei:Dracorex.jpg|thumb|In der Fernsehserie Primeval besitzt der Dinosaurier Dracorex Auswüchse auf dem Rücken, die von mittelalterlichen Menschen als Flügel fehlgedeutet wurden. Zwar gibt es keine Beweise, dass Dracorex diese Auswüchse wirklich hatte, jedoch könnte die Vorstellung von Drachenflügeln auf ähnliche Merkmale anderer Reptilien zurückgehen]]Möglicherweise sind Drachen auch gar nicht flugfähig. Die Vorstellung von fliegenden Drachen könnte auf Auswüchse auf dem Rücken zurückgehen, die als Flügel fehlgedeutet wurden, oder auf nutzlose Flügel, die auf kleinere, flugfähige Vorfahren zurückgehen, wie dies bei Laufvögeln der Fall ist. Meist wird auch beschrieben, dass Drachen gepanzert sind, und diese Panzer selbst mit Schwertern nicht durchschlagen werden können. Ein schwerer Schuppenpanzer wäre natürlich der Flugfähigkeit nicht gerade dienlich. Außerdem tragen auch die Drachen der östlichen Mythologie nur sehr selten Flügel. Jedoch scheinen sie manchmal federartige Strukturen an den Schultern zu haben, die eventuell als Flügel fehlgedeutet werden könnten. In den meisten Mythen sind diese flügellosen Drachen flugfähig. Siehe auch Pterosaur.net *Anatomy *Flight Naturkundemuseum Karlsruhe *Verschiedene Veröffentlichungen u.a. zum Flug von Vögeln, Fledermäusen und Pterosauriern Quellen en:Flight Kategorie:Anatomie Kategorie:Drachenforschung